The Cloth Charm
by h.psane
Summary: Bulma finds a cloth stuck in Vegeta's glove. Being herself, she asks him what this was, and why it is so familiar.


One shot about Vegeta and Bulma.

Disclaimer: I do not own Vegeta, but he is on my wall.

Despite the fact that they were across the room from each other, Vegeta could feel that annoying sensation on the back of his head again.

"Damn it woman! Glaring at me won't fucking change a thing!" he growled, looking over his shoulder at his wife. She sat in the bed, covers pulled over her bare chest. Both arms were crossed in the manner she had long ago picked up from him, ( it was another "Breifs Trait" as the others had coined it.) her eyes trying to explode his brain with a thought.

"If I glare long enough, the light reflecting off my eyes should bore a hole in that head of yours! Not that it will make much of a difference, there are already so many holes in it!" Bulma pouted, putting her head against the headboard lightly. Vegeta muttered something under his breath, and pulled on his shirt.

The now fifty year old saiyan prince sat on his chair next to the vanity his wife did her makeup at every morning. Slowly, he pulled on one boot, then the other. The woman was pissed that he was going to spar with Kakkarot today, and not stay home with her. Such nonsense. He did not need to stay here and coddle her just because she wished it!

Bulma was still staring at him, and he was trying to ignore her. Eventually she would get bored and stop. He was right. Bulma stepped out of the covers, and slipped on the nightgown that had been discarded on the floor the night before. She sighed when she put it on, and saw that the side had been ripped. Again.

He smirked at the tear in the gown, remembering last nights activities. Now he was in need of another, less engaging workout. Bulma came over and sat on the vanity. She reached over and her hand touched one of the gloves he had placed on the vanities top. A small piece of cloth stuck out of it. Curiosity got the better or her, for gods sake SHE is the worlds most beautiful genius. If she wanted to know something, it was obligated to reveal itself to her. Glancing at her husband who was fixing the boot onto his left foot, she quickly took the piece of cloth from under the white glove.

Something about this cloth was familiar to her. The red cloth was something she had seen before. Maybe it was an old rag or something he used to stop the bleeding. Maybe.

Before she could hypothesize any more meanings to the cloth, it was ripped from her hands. She turned, surprised. Behind her, Vegeta stood, now stuffing the cloth into his shirts neck violently.

"What is that Vegeta?" she asked, looking at him through the mirror. A blush crept across his face, making his tan skin glow a little.

"Nothing you need to worry about."

"Aww, come on. Tell me." she giggled.

Vegeta rolled his eyes, his blush spreading farther. "Its nothing."

"Vegeta come on! What is it?" she smiled, one hand running down her thigh. She winked at him in the mirror, looking her sexiest.

Being the hormone driven man he was, Vegeta caved. Slightly. He still had his pride you know. "It is customary for a warrior to carry such a trinket on his person in battle at all times."

Bulma pursed her lips slightly. There was more too it. "Well, that cloth looks familiar. I know I have seen it somewhere. What is it?"

Vegeta mumbled something. Getting annoyed, Bulma turned around, glaring. "Vegeta No Ouji Briefs! If you do not tell me what that is, you are never going to sleep with me again!" for added effect she threw her hairbrush on the floor.

The Prince knew this was not some idol threat. The woman had once gone three months without having sex with him, just to see if she could! Bulma Breifs was a camel when she wanted to be, and he was always thirsty. So, he gave in.

Taking deep breath, he explained. "All-warriors-of-saiyain-birth-carry-a-trinket-of-their-mate-into-battle-with-them-kakkarott-has-a-peice-of-the-harpy's-dress-tied-around-his-left-ankle-at-all-times-and-i-keep-this-peice-of-cloth-in-my-glove-if-it-looks-familiar-it-is-because-it-is-from-the-dress-you-wore-the-night-we-became-mates-and-that-is-why-the DAMN CLOTH IS SO FUCKING FAMILIAR!" he seethed. "Happy now woman!"

Dumbstruck, Bulma just stared at her husband. Then in a flash, she had wrapped her arms around him, and was kissing him passionately. Vegeta kissed her back, wrapping his arms around her.

Both of them broke off, and Bulma stared at his chest, a smile tugging on her mouth.

"Go spar with Goku. I will be here when you get back." Vegeta smirked, taking off toward the balcony windows. He stopped only when she called.

"Oh, and I will have a new nightgown by the time you get back."

With that, the prince went off to beat the snot out of his best friend.

Please R&R.


End file.
